Theaters...
Starring Mom and Baby Featuring Torn Superspeed Trippy Robo Star Rip Buck and Chuck Lumpy Plot Mom and Baby are heading to the theater to watch a movie brand new by Lumpy. Torn is one of the people who hand out tickets, and somewhat successfully gives Mom the ticket, dropping it a few times. The two enter, and buy popcorn from Superspeed and Trippy, who are selling Popcorn, and buy drinks from Robo Star. Then they give Rip their tickets, in which Baby happily jumps up for the piece they keep. They arrive for the movie Lumpy has made. They sit down somewhere next (about two seats away) to Buck and Chuck, while they quietly drink their drinks. Sometime before the movie starts, Baby becomes saddened when she runs out of popcorn. Mom gives Baby hers, and when the movie finally begins, Baby runs out again. Mom angrily gets up, tells Baby to tell her what happened, and quickly walks out, knocking Buck and Chuck's drinking onto them. Mom yells and rushes Superspeed to hurry, and when he gives Mom the popcorn, he decides to rest. He slips into the popcorn maker and is burned to death. Trippy however didn't notice. Mom arrives 2 minutes after the beginning and Mom asks Baby what happened. Baby happily babbles, where Mom realizes babies cannot talk. She sits down and decides to watch, but Buck and Chuck get up and fuss at Mom. Mom basically ignores them and tells them to go away. The two become angry and decide to get Lumpy to kick them out. On their way out, Buck trips on the mess and his head breaks open. Chuck continues and is crushed by the door when Lumpy bursts in ready to watch his movie. Lumpy sits in front of Mom, blocking her view. She calmly tells Lumpy that he's in the way, and Lumpy thinks about it for a minute. He gets up, picks up Mom, and puts her on top of Lumpy. Baby notices this and happily cheers. A bunch of GTFs can be heard groaning as Baby loudly cheers. Lumpy then "shhhhhs" everyone. Mom finally gets to watch the movie, but then Lumpy suddenly starts booing and throwing popcorn at the screen. Mom has finally decided she had had enough. She climbs down Lumpy, picks Baby up and leaves. Just as they leave, the popcorn maker had heated up pretty badly due to Superspeed and it explodes. Very hot popcorn fills up the theater along with cheese. When Mom and Baby arrive home, Mom walks out the living room to get a drink, and leaves a happy Baby to babble alone. The TV suddenly falls on Baby, then electrocutes her to death. Mom walks in and screams when she sees this. END Deaths 1. Superspeed dies when he falls into the popcorn maker 2. Buck slips over his spilt milk and smashes his head opened 3. Chuck is crushed by the door when Lumpy enters 4. Everyone else but Mom and Baby die either in the explosian (Trippy, Robo Star) or when the hot popcorn fills up (Lumpy, GTFs, Rip, Torn) 5. Baby is electrocuted to death by the TV Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes